The present invention relates to a device for supporting ring binders in a position where the spine of the ring binder faces upwards with at least one of the ring binder covers disposed at an angle of between 30.degree. and 90.degree. relative to its horizontal orientation. The ring binder may either be ordinary file ring binders or calendar ring binders and calendar note pad ring binders.
Devices of this type for different sorts of readings, e.g. display cards, books and the like, are known. They are produced in many embodiments according to the intended purpose.
Devices which are intended for supporting ring binders and the like in their open state are also known.
For book displays in libraries, e.g. a device is known comprising an element with a first supporting surface for the cover of the book directed slantingly upwards at an angle of between 30.degree. and 90.degree. relative to its horizontal orientation, and with a second supporting surface for the edge of the book directed slantingly outwards and which is, in size, substantially smaller than the first surface. This element is supported in a suitable manner. This device is not intended for securing a book or a ring binder in its open state, as the poor securing of the cover does not ensure that the book or ring binder stays open or that the book or the ring binder does not fall from the device during use.
With calendars, a principle is often used according to which loose leaves are kept together by means of a ring element attached to a surface on which the leaves of the calendar rest. This surface is often slanted in order to increase the readability when the calendar is placed at a distance from the user, e.g. at the far end of the table opposite the user. In said principle, the calendar leaves and the ring element become an integrated part of the calendar leaf holder. This may be disadvantageous, as thus the calendar cannot be taken out of the holder and used elsewhere.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,016 discloses a holder for books and the like, comprising a frame with a number of fixed and resilient lips displaced relative to each other across the frame and positioned in front of and behind the frame, thereby forming V-shaped clamps for securing the cover of a book or the like. This holder does not allow easy and quick positioning of the ring binder in or removal of it from the holder, neither is it possible to displace easily the ring binder sideways in the holder.
In SE Patent Specification No. 348,068, a holder for books, brochures, etc., is described comprising a bottom part with a plane surface, and from this surface two lips are provided at each end which are oriented upwards and inwards towards the center of said bottom part, and a top part comprising two surfaces forming a V-shaped resilient element which is faced upside down and placed in the bottom part, whereby the resilient effect secures clamping of the ring binder between the top part and the upwardly directed lips. According to this principle, not only the cover is secured, but also the sheets in the ring binder and this is a major disadvantage which does not allow for the flipping of sheets in the ring binder placed in the holder.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for supporting a ring binder, in which the said disadvantages are remedied, and which has a larger field of application. Moreover, it is the object to make it possible to write in the ring binder while it is placed in the holder irrespective of the degree of stiffness of the ring binder cover.
These objects are obtained with the device according to the invention, which is characterized in that the device comprises a bottom plate which is provided with two grooves that are made to engage with the edge areas farthest away from the ring spine of a ring binder, and the width of which is a little wider than the thickness of the cover, the length of which is greater than the cover, and the depth of which is so designed that the edges of the sheets of the ring binder, when this is placed in the device do not touch the bottom plate.
For the device, it will be possible to produce the grooves so that they engage accurately with the edge areas of the ring binder in a manner that can be compared to a loose fit. Hereby, the two grooves secure that the angle between the foremost and the hindmost covers of the ring binder is maintained, when their edge areas fit into the two grooves. This mutual angle is also maintained when the sheet contents of the ring binder are flipped from side to side. Thus, the device constitutes a solid writing support, in which the one surface that faces the user will always have a fixed angle as defined by the angle of the grooves.
Thereby, it will be possible easily and quickly to place the ring binder in or remove it from the device, so that e.g. calendars placed in the device may easily be taken out and used elsewhere and later be replaced in the device for use with same.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the device comprises at least one element which extends upwards from the groove for support of the cover surface in at least one point.